


Win Some

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru does <i>not</i> have a problem, its name is certainly <i>not</i> Sugawara Koushi, and he is <i>not</i> going to the Karasuno practices just to watch him. Regardless of whatever Iwa-chan says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



"What the hell are you doing at Karasuno?"

Tooru's response was laughter. On the other end, he imagined Iwaizumi's face in a grumpy scowl. Iwaizumi wore that expression a lot. Especially if he was talking to Tooru. Too bad Tooru couldn't see it right now.

"Spying on the enemy, of course," he whispered conspiratorially.

Beside him, in the bleachers, were a few adults, overlooking the practice as well. They glanced over when Tooru said this, and then started murmuring amongst themselves.

"Isn't that," Tooru heard one whisper.

"He's from Aoba Jousai, right?" whispered the other.

Chuckling to himself, Tooru returned his focus to his conversation with Iwaizumi, who was busy barking insults over the phone.

"Asskawa! What are you doing there? We have our own practices today! Don't you—"

"I just want to see how our little Tobio-chan," Tooru's eyes flashed to the first year setter, who was bouncing the ball in his hands, and then set it to the streak of orange on the other side of the court, "and others are doing."

"Dumbass, focus on yourself! This has nothing—"

"Bye, Iwa-chan," Tooru said cheerfully, before hanging up.

* * *

Halfway through the afternoon practice Tooru got up to leave to the restroom. Karasuno's practices were nothing unique but still interesting—there seemed to be a lot of focus on receives. But of course Tooru had seen them up close and in action before, and only that captain and libero seemed to be any good at them. Humming to himself, Tooru figured it wouldn't be easy but probable to defeat them again—so as long as they kept an eye out on Tobio-chan and Shrimpy-kun.

He walked to the restroom sink just as the door opened. Tooru didn't pay too much attention to whom it was as he washed his hands, scrubbing the soap around his fingers.

"What'd you think?"

Tooru glanced up. Standing beside him was that light-haired player, who'd been on the bench most of the time during the practice match. He'd replaced Tobio-chan for a brief time during Inter Highs. Refreshing-kun, Tooru remembered. The other setter, maybe nothing special.

He was smiling at Tooru, and Tooru replied, "I've seen better." He returned his focus to washing his hands.

"But you've seen worse, too, haven't you?"

Tooru shrugged. He rinsed off the soap and shut the sink off. Then he turned back to Refreshing-kun, who was looking hopeful, small eyebrows tightened, bringing an interesting open look of his face. He didn't look as intense as Tobio-chan or Shrimpy-kun or Iwa-chan, not as loud or aggressive like the other members on his team. Tooru wondered why he played volleyball.

"I have seen worse," he agreed, and folded his arms across his chest. "What's it to you, Refreshing-kun?"

Refreshing-kun blinked. Then he said, "Oh! You've given me a nickname. I guess I've never had a nickname before." He smiled. "I'm Sugawara Koushi."

"Kou-chan," Tooru mocked, because it sounded like a girl's name and he'd love to see this guy's reaction to it.

But Refreshing-kun—Sugawara smiled, and blinked again.

"I'm surprised that such a talented player like you is watching our private practice," he said. "We must be good enough for you, then."

Was he making fun of Tooru? Tooru frowned—Sugawara was smiling, which he was very familiar with. What Tooru wasn't familiar with was the way Sugawara's eyes didn't falter, mouth remained genuine, like he wanted an actual answer from Tooru.

Tooru bit the inside of his cheek before he said something so petty that they would have to call Iwaizumi to prevent Tooru from losing his temper too much.

"It'll do," he forced out, before pushing his way out of the men's restroom.

* * *

It was unsurprising that Karasuno had an affirmative response to Aoba Jousai's request for another practice match. After being the victors against them during Inter Highs, Tooru expected that they would want to go against their strongest opponent. He basked in the thought of defeating them again.

"You're smiling by yourself again," Iwaizumi remarked as they sat on the bench, watching their team members practice. "Are you thinking of ways to kill Kageyama Tobio again? Because I'm pretty sure murder is illegal."

"Of course not," Tooru said, avoiding his gaze.

He glanced over to their advisor. He was on the phone with Karasuno's advisor, and Tooru could recognize that expression—Irihata-senpai didn't seem persuaded when Tooru had first brought it up. Tooru understood it was because they'd played against each other enough that Seijou had to focus on their individual practices, that one too many games with the enemy would be revealing all their strategies. But his encounter with Refreshing-kun flashed through his mind.

He cut between Irihata and the phone with a hand and said, "More practices against Karasuno would be good for us. We're certain to play against them again during the Spring Highs."

Irihata fixed Tooru with a calculating gaze. But Tooru kept his own. Finally, he said, "I suppose you know what you're doing, Oikawa."

"I always do," Tooru said cheerfully.

So a week later and they were at the Karasuno high school, Shrimpy-kun eyeing him from the other side of the net, bouncing on his feet like he was getting ready to pounce. Tooru greeted him with his usual peace sign and wink, said hello to Tobio-chan, too. Tobio's response was a simple grunt.

As they began their first set, Tooru set and received and called out plays. But something still felt…  _off_. He couldn't tell what it was until he glanced over to the other side of the net, to the Karasuno bench. Sugawara was sitting there, fingers curled around the hem of his shorts like he was impatient, watching the game.

Tooru called a time out.

"I want him to play," he said, to the other team, pointing at Sugawara.

Tobio-chan was definitely trying to stare him down. Iwaizumi hissed, "What the hell are you doing?" and the coach was running up to him, muttering, "Oikawa, you can't just make demands like that—"

"How can we play with two setters?" Shrimpy-kun asked loudly from the other side of the net.

"Of course we can play with two setters, dumbass," Tobio retorted. "The same way we've been playing with three spikers."

But their captain said, with a dubious look to Oikawa, "Alright, Kageyama, switch out with Sugawara—"

"No, no, no," Tooru said quickly. "Keep Tobio-chan in. I still want to play against him."

"You do realize," Iwa-chan said, hitting him in the side, "that this isn't the Oikawa game, right? You can't call all the shots and expect them to do as you ask—"

"I don't," Tooru interrupted. "They just haven't said no yet."

So they switched out the tall quiet wing spiker with Refreshing-kun, who was shorter than both Tooru and Tobio-chan, and stared strangely at Tooru throughout the whole game.

* * *

It turned out that having Sugawara on the court lessened Karasuno's defense, but by equal exchange allowed their offense to be more flexible. He set better to that ponytail attacker, but also to Tobio-chan, who, Tooru was reluctant to admit, was an excellent attacker by standard means, all the control he usually used for setting being put into one punch of power.

Still, Aoba Jousai won two sets out of two, the second only three points between. They shook hands and said their congratulations, and stayed in the gym for a bit to rest up, as Karasuno held their team meeting and then split up to break.

Sugawara came up, lifted a hand in greeting to the rest of the team, paused at Tooru.

"Thank you for getting me on the court today," he said.

Tooru wasn't looking at him, untying his shoes so he could put on his casual ones.

"Why did you do that, though?" Sugawara continued. "Daichi knows what he's doing. And Tsukishima needs the experience to play more. Not that I don't like playing," he added quickly. "I really enjoyed it."

Tooru lifted himself up. Sugawara was watching him. Tooru tried to read anything behind it, but it was like looking into dark glass and feeling more aware of himself than getting through.

"After our conversation the other day," Tooru explained, "I wanted to see you play."

Sugawara frowned. Tooru hadn't known him capable of the expression before.

"You've seen me play, during the Inter High," he said. "Don't tell me I'm becoming the new Kageyama-kun."

His tone was teasing, but his fingers twitched like he wanted to scratch at an itch.

Tooru said, "You'd never reach the likes of Tobio-chan." He glanced over, to where Tobio-chan and Shrimpy-kun were talking, indulging in each other about how they'd been so close at defeating them during today's practice game.

"Neither will I," he continued. "We're on a different level than  _geniuses_  and  _born talents_  like him."

His sneer might've been too pronounced, because fear definitely flashed in Sugawara's eyes, which, if Tooru wasn't instigating it directly, wasn't the effect he was trying to go for.

Iwaizumi, who was sitting next to Tooru, said, "Your bad personality is showing," and left to go outside.

Tooru called after him, "What bad personality!"

"You're right," Sugawara said, and Tooru snapped his attention back. Sugawara was watching Tobio-chan, too, as he and Shrimpy-kun started toward the locker rooms. Shrimpy-kun was going on about something, and a faint smile was on Tobio-chan's face—not like any Tooru had ever seen when they were at Kitagawa Daiichi together.

"Kageyama and Hinata are different," Sugawara said thoughtfully. "I've set to Hinata before, but there's something about him that seems more excited when he attacks one of Kageyama's sets." He smiled to himself. "But I'm more in tune with the other team members."

Tooru stood up. He needed to rinse out the sweat from his hair, but he kept staring at Sugawara, whose gaze was distant.

"You're nowhere as skilled as Tobio-chan is," he said, and Sugawara turned back to him. "But you know how to bring out the potential in your other team members."

He could say about how he enjoyed playing against him, but Iwaizumi might come back and make fun of his personality again.

Sugawara straightened up then, and bowed. "Thank you for your honesty!" he said, and then ran off.

That, however, Tooru couldn't read at all.

* * *

"That's creepy," Iwaizumi commented as Tooru dragged him along to yet another Karasuno after school practice. At least today Iwaizumi couldn't scold Tooru because they didn't have practice today, and Tooru said that he was going to go somewhere instead when Iwaizumi demanded where.

Eventually he managed to persuade Tooru to drag him along, to the bus and then the, "Oh no," when Iwaizumi realized where they were as they approached the school.

Tooru smirked, because he knew Iwaizumi was regretting it. "It is not creepy," he said.

"You are  _hiding_ ," Iwaizumi accused.

"I am not hiding," said Tooru, straightening his bag over his shoulders. They were in the very back and despite the attention he usually didn't care about, it wasn't in his interests for any of the Karasuno members to pay him any mind today. Mostly because he might be watching Refreshing-kun more than any other member.

 _Thank you for your honesty_. Tooru internally scoffed to himself. When was he not honest? What did Sugawara mean by that?

"You are definitely hiding," Iwaizumi repeated. "What are you doing here, anyway? We just played against them last week. You know practically everything they're capable of."

"Maybe for Tobio-chan, and Shrimpy-kun," Tooru muttered, his eyes following Sugawara around. "And probably that predictable spiker. But not for everyone."

"That makes you sound even creepier, you know," said Iwaizumi. "Tell me, Oikawa, why are we really here? I know you're not here for Kageyama anymore, so who's on your radar now?"

He remembered back to when Sugawara had offered the suggestion of being the  _new Kageyama-kun_. Tooru snapped, "Nobody is on my radar."

When he looked at Iwaizumi, he saw that he had his lips pressed together and arms crossed and hardened eyes fixed on him.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Iwa-chan," he said, and put an arm around his shoulders playfully. Iwaizumi didn't budge. "I just want to learn more about their other setter."

"Like what? There's not much to learn."

Tooru shifted back to the gym. He didn't think he was being obvious, but there was the certain possibility that Sugawara felt like he was being watched. But if he did, it didn't show.

"There's something," he muttered to himself.

* * *

After the practice they left immediately, as to avoid any confrontation. However as Tooru and Iwazumi made their way out of the building and off campus, on their way toward the gates, they heard a, "Oikawa-san!" and then a different voice yelling, "Iwaizumi-san!"

Tooru turned around. Behind them were Tobio-chan and Shrimpy-kun, both looking to be racing each other and trying to keep up with them at the same time.

Tobio-chan gripped his fists tightly at his sides once they caught up. Shrimpy-kun was panting, and through it saying, "That's… another win for me… Kageyama…"

"What do you want?" Tooru asked crisply.

Iwaizumi very pointedly nudged him in the side.

"Nice to see you again," Iwaizumi said to them, and Tooru almost snorted. Nice indeed. They likely saw he and Iwaizumi as the enemy, so Iwaizumi didn't have to feign politeness.

But Tobio-chan said, "You too, Iwaizumi-san," while at the same time Shrimpy-kun hollered, "What were you doing at our practice?"

Iwaizumi glanced at Tooru. "We thought we could watch how you played and say hi," he answered. "You're welcome to watch our practices too, if you want."

Tobio-chan actually looked at Tooru. He actually  _looked at him_ , as if he expected a response from him. "If that's okay with Oikawa-san," he said, and there was something dark in his tone. When Tooru met his eyes, Shrimpy-kun laughed. Tobio-chan was smirking.

Tooru even heard a chuckle escape from Iwaizumi's mouth.

He huffed and was cleared his face and was ready to retort, when the school doors burst open again. Sugawara was running out, shouting, "Kageyama, Hinata, get back inside,  _where are you going_ —"

He stopped at the sight of Tooru and Iwaizumi.

Tooru said cheerfully, "Hi, Refreshing-kun."

Tobio-chan's eyebrows creased. Tooru could feel Iwaizumi fidget next to him. Tooru was pretty sure that if he glanced over at him, Iwaizumi would be trying to calculate every one of Tooru's words and actions. So he didn't.

Sugawara halted and said, "My name's not Refreshing-kun." He turned to Tobio-chan and Shrimpy-kun and told them, "Go back inside and get yourselves cleaned up."

Iwaizumi leaned over to whisper to Tooru. "Don't tell me he's the reason you dragged yourself here today."

"Don't be silly," Tooru whispered back. "I dragged you over, too."

Sugawara's eyes narrowed, between Tooru and Iwaizumi. "You're here again, Oikawa," he said.

Iwaizumi squawked, "Wait, you were being serious when you—"

"I am," Tooru agreed, ignoring Iwaizumi. "You've been improving with your sets to Shrimpy-kun, Refreshing-kun."

"Thank you," Sugawara said, except he didn't sound as sincere as he had during their practice match that one time. Perhaps it was because then everyone had expected Tooru to be there, while here Sugawara didn't seem too comfortable with him being around.

Iwaizumi said, "Oikawa, I cannot believe your bad habits—"

"I just like visiting our Karasuno friends," Tooru interrupted. "Is that something you dislike so much, Iwa-chan?"

"I'm not sure if we can be considered your friends," said Sugawara.

He was close enough that Tooru could see his eyelashes, beads of sweat above his upper lip still from the practice as well as the autumn sun. His eyes was weary but bright, like the exhaustion that came with practicing volleyball twice a day couldn't make him happier. Tooru knew the feeling. His light hair fluttered across his forehead in the faint breeze, and he perhaps unconsciously licked his lips, where Tooru's gaze dropped.

"Ah," Tooru said, taking a step back. "But you're my friend, aren't you, Kou-chan?"

Iwaizumi hissed, " _Kou-chan_?"

Sugawara cleared his throat. He didn't seem to be thrown off. "Koushi," he decided, and then, "Goodbye, Oikawa. Iwaizumi." He bowed and walked off.

Iwaizumi said, as soon as he was gone, "You've been seriously been weird because you have a crush on someone from the Karasuno team?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tooru said loudly, starting off.

Iwaizumi caught up with him.

"Don't—be—an—asshole!" he said, and whacked Tooru in the back of the head to emphasize each word. As Tooru whined in pain, Iwazumi scolded, "Don't drag him through your mind games. And stop being creepy."

* * *

"Have you forgiven me?"

Tooru was leaning against the street sign. It'd been a complete coincidence that he and Sugawara had run into each other, but upon seeing him walking around town and peering into shops every so often, he'd run up until Sugawara had no choice but to notice him.

He adjusted his propped elbow on the pole and gave his most blinding smile. Usually girls would be swooning at his feet already.

Sugawara merely stepped to the side so he wasn't in the middle of the walkway, and blinked, confused. "Forgiven you for what?"

"For being at your practice the other day," Tooru said.

"Oh." Sugawara shrugged, and then smiled. "Sure. Kageyama-kun said that you told him we were welcome to your practices, too. So I think that's fair."

"Will you come to our practices?" Tooru asked. He was sure as observant and smart as Sugawara was, and could pinpoint all his moves, Sugawara would be unable to properly counter any of his strategies, so Tooru wasn't too worried. Plus, he would probably be totally blown away with how good Tooru was. If he hadn't been before.

Sugawara remained smiling. It was hard to tell if there was any mocking behind it.

"Maybe," he said, sidestepped Tooru, and continued on. "We'll see."

Tooru watched as he walked away.

* * *

"You," Iwaizumi said, at the end of another one of their practices, "are not going to Karasuno today."

"Who said I was?"

Tooru slipped off his jacket and shirt, looking for his regular school uniform. A few of the other volleyball team members glanced their way when Iwaizumi mentioned Karasuno, but didn't cut into their conversation.

"Considering your track record," said Iwazumi, and glowered at him. As soon as Tooru had his shirt off and started walking away, Iwaizumi grabbed the back of his collar.

"I need to pee," Tooru whined.

Iwaizumi stared at him. Then he called over Watari, and said, "Watari, watch Oikawa while he pisses. Make sure he doesn't run off."

"I don't need anyone to watch me while I piss," Tooru whined, as he made his way to the urinals.

Watari didn't quite literally watch him while he peed; but even if Tooru wanted to get away, he probably would've tackled him at the slightest chance. Tooru was sure Iwaizumi would want to tackle him, too, if he didn't have comments to say to the other members regarding today's practice. Usually Tooru would join him, except he'd been distracted by his thoughts about a certain light-haired Karasuno member to have paid attention today.

Afterwards, when they all left as a group, Tooru sidled up to Iwaizumi. "What do you have against me visiting Karasuno, anyway?" he asked.

"I don't need to you attract suspicion," Iwaizumi said, "even though what you're really doing is more suspicious than anyone else there would think. If you told them you were there because you found one of their setters attractive—"

"Tobio-chan would think it was him and slit my throat."

Tooru grinned, but Iwaizumi punched the back of his head.

"Stop it," he said, and Tooru tried, "It's not my fault Tobio-chan would be so vain—"

"You're the vain one," Iwaizumi said. When Tooru couldn't deny this, he went on, "Most people only go to one practice to see how their opponent plays. You, you've gone to two in the past few weeks,  _and_  you asked us to play a practice match against them, and that's way too suspicious."

"It's not," Tooru said, even though he knew it was.

He didn't say any further when Iwaizumi echoed, "It is."

* * *

But Iwaizumi couldn't stop him from coming to their morning practices, and his homeroom teacher liked him enough to not mind if he came in late, at least once.

He got to the high school a little after seven o'clock, when they were in full swing already. He didn't hide in the back this time, and nobody seemed to notice him yet. He was sure Sugawara glanced at him briefly, before returning to passing with the multicolor-haired player. When he looked at Tooru again, Tooru winked.

Sugawara smiled and hit the volleyball back.

Later, when the practice was drawing to a close and they started filing out to get to class, Sugawara went to go whisper to their captain. As Tooru retreated from the bleachers and started down, he heard a voice call, "Wait."

Tooru turned around. Sugawara and their captain were walking towards him, until they were below the bleachers, heads tilted up toward him. Tooru stepped down to the bottom to get a better look.

"Hi there, Captain-chan. Refreshing-kun."

"When did he start calling you that?" he heard the captain mutter to Sugawara.

Sugawara smiled up at him. "Good morning Oikawa," he said. "Won't you be late? Seijou's not just a block away."

"I'll catch a bus, I'll be fine." Tooru returned the gesture. "They won't mind if I'm late."

"I'm sure," Sugawara said, and the captain next to him snickered.

"You've been coming to our school a lot, haven't you?" he said. "Do you have any business here?"

"Only some business with your setter." Tooru glanced at Sugawara, who was unfazed. "And not the other one. Don't worry," he added, as both of them opened their mouths. "Iwa-chan told me not to spy on you. I'm not spying, but he wouldn't be happy if he knew I was here."

The captain muttered something to Sugawara, and Sugawara nodded. Tooru decided not to worry about it.

Sugawara turned from their whispered conversation and back to Tooru. "Have a good day, Oikawa," he said.

Tooru winked at the both of them and started away. "You too, Refreshing-kun," he said.

* * *

"Kageyama tells me that you went to their practice this morning," Iwaizumi said, during their lunch break.

He was reading something on his phone. Tooru tried to look at it, and when Iwaizumi yanked his arm away, he whined.

"When did you get Tobio-chan's number?" he complained. "Why didn't he give it to me? Why didn't  _you_  give it to me?"

"Because if you had his number, you would spam him until he ran out of text messages." Iwaizumi glowered. "Now explain why he told me this, after I told you just last week to stop bothering them."

"You know why," Tooru muttered, and then shoved a piece of meat in his mouth.

Iwaizumi stared hard at him. "If you're so infatuated with the other setter—"

"Koushi."

Tooru could feel his gaze burning into him.

"Sugawara," he complied.

"If you're so infatuated with Sugawara," Iwaizumi said, "then  _do something about it_. Goddamn."

"I have!" Tooru said. "I've been getting his attention every time I go there. Of course, it's not always on purpose, because then I guess that makes it as creepy as you say I am—though if I don't call out to him, that makes it plenty weird too, but—"

"Asskawa!" Iwaizumi punched him in the shoulder. Tooru moaned in pain. "You're smooth and popular with the ladies, aren't you? Put some of that in your—I don't want to say feelings, because I doubt you have any for anything other than volleyball—"

"I am as human as the rest of you." Tooru pouted.

"You aren't anything like the rest of us," Iwaizumi shot back. "At least this time your person of interest already knows how obsessed with volleyball you are."

"And I'll remain faithful to it always," Tooru said.

* * *

He prepared himself to, as Iwaizumi put it, 'do something about it' the next time he went to one of their practices. He was running errands over the weekend, however, when he saw Sugawara shopping, too, by himself, with a bag on his arm.

Sugawara was peering into a shop window when Tooru went over to him, and Tooru slowed to give Sugawara enough time to notice him. Tooru glanced to the window and Sugawara noticed his reflection. He said to the Tooru in the mirror, "Seems like you keep running into me."

"Or you keep running into me," Tooru offered, sliding a little closer.

He couldn't tell if Sugawara noticed the shortened distance between them. "That's certainly a possibility," he agreed, and faced him.

Tooru asked, "Are you busy?"

"Why?" Sugawara smirked. "Are you going to ask me if we have a practice today for you to watch?"

"Very funny." But Tooru chuckled anyway, because Sugawara looked pleased with himself and he was sure that Iwaizumi would've appreciated it and oh, alright, it was pretty clever.

Tooru said, "We could get lunch together if you'd like."

"Um." Sugawara shifted his eyes, and also his feet. "Is this a trick? Because if you wanted to say something in particular to me, Oikawa, you're welcome to." And then, "You did say we were friends."

"Ah," said Tooru, because he had. "Right. Well. You're right."

Sugawara nodded. "I am."

"I wanted to ask you," said Tooru, "out to lunch. As in a date."

"Lunch as in a date?"

"Yes," said Tooru. And because it might be necessary, or because the gears still looked like they were turning in Sugawara's head, he added, "Because I like you. Or however those confession things go." He gesticulated his hand vaguely, turned the other way, in case Sugawara might say no and any brief seconds of Tooru's vulnerability would be visible. He had his pride. Even Iwaizumi had said he was smooth with the ladies, though he might've been embellishing.

There were a few seconds of silence.

And then there was Sugawara saying, "Alright."

When Tooru turned to him again, Sugawara seemed deep in thought, but he was smiling.

"Dammit," Tooru said. "I don't know if you actually mean that."

"Why?" Sugawara's eyes twinkled, and met his. "I said alright. Of course I mean it."

"I—" Tooru had danced around his feelings for weeks, and it was going to be that simple? It couldn't be that easy—but he couldn't read those twinkles, still, under the high sun. Sugawara adjusted the bag on his arm and hummed to himself.

"We're still getting lunch right?" he asked, and started walking again.

Tooru stood there, watching him go off. Sugawara made it about a half a block before he turned back around, half-laughing, and asked, "Are you coming?"

* * *

Tooru never asked him or expected him to, but when he spotted Sugawara in the Seijou bleachers for the first time, his chest burned with happiness. Sugawara had his arms rested on the railing, and he watched as they practiced.

"Hey—hey!" Iwaizumi shouted, as Tooru jogged to the other side of the court to pick up a ball. He turned back around. Iwaizumi was staring at the bleachers.

"Did you invite him?" he asked.

Tooru was giddy when he replied, "No."

"What's he doing up there?" Iwaizumi asked. "Have your bad habits rubbed off on him? Are you two trading secrets? What's going on?"

Tooru glanced up at Sugawara fondly. Sugawara waved, and Tooru waved and winked back.

"He's returning a favor," he said, and then, "Ow!" Iwaizumi had just lobbed a ball at his head.

"You're the worst, Shittykawa," he grumbled.

But he didn't say anything when they took a break in the middle of their practice and Tooru ran up to the bleachers to say hello. Sugawara laughed when he almost slipped up the stairs, and then again when he knocked into him as he sat on the bench.

"You're sweaty and smelly," he said.

"You're no rose garden whenever you come back from practice," Tooru grumbled, even though it'd been a bit since he'd actually been to the Karasuno practices. Now they either waited at each other's schools, or met back at each other's homes.

Sugawara grinned. "I know," he said, and kissed Tooru on the mouth.

It took all of Tooru not to further it, or deepen it, especially when their coach yelled for practice to resume again.

But as he went back down, and saw Sugawara again, hovering above them like a bird in the rafters, Tooru knew there was more for later.

 

 


End file.
